Kid Nation Roleplay
Welcome to Bonanza City, a city which pioneers attempted to build up but failed. Why did they fail? Forty kids are coming to find out, and to build a city of their own! How the Show Works So, the forty kids will be divided into four districts: red, yellow, green, and blue. They, led by their town council, will fend completely for themselves. Every few days there is a showdown, in which the districts compete for jobs. These jobs pay different amounts based on their prevalence in real society: Sign-ups You may sign up as 1-3 people, for now. There are 20 spots for ocs and 20 for actual canon characters. Sign-ups will remain open, even after the season starts, until there are 40 characters. OC's Please include name, age (8-15), personality, and user. 1. Corey - 12 - Nice - Alpha Ranger 2. Sugou - (supposedly 15) - Tear-Licker - Phyneo 3. Nagito Komaeda - (supposedly 15) - Hopeful - TF 4. Shou Tucker - (supposedly 15) - Mysterious - TF # Princess - 13 - Spoiled - BB Canon Check out this page for more info: http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Kid_Nation_participants #Greg - Xros # Michael - Mdklatt #Jared - Surfer #Taylor - Surfer #Laurel - Xros #Sophia - Xros #Blaine - Surfer Character Pages You may make pages for your own characters on a subpage, but please link from here to the subpage: #Taylor Pre-chat (bus) Taylor: (CONF) I can't wait to show these kids who is boss! Jared: Hey guys! Greg: Hey. Jared: Hey, Greg, right? I'm Jared! Taylor: This bus is hot and gross. It's a bad omen, if you ask me. I think all buses should be air conditioned. And have heated seats for when it's cold. Also, TV's and a bathroom would be nice. Jared: (CONF) That girl seems like a spoiled brat. Nagito: ... Princess: We better be going to some mansion. If not I'll make it one. Nagito: Hello there. Is anyone willing to talk? Jonathan: Come on out guys! ' '*all 40 kids exit bus* Welcome to Bonanza City! Pioneers failed at building this city, but you can do better, right? *kids cheer* Oh, by the way, say good-bye to that bus! *bus pulls away. Some kids groan, others are excited* Now, every good town needs its leaders, which is why I will now announce yours! They are... Sugou, Corey, Laurel, and Nagito! Congrats guys! They were chosed because they are most like you in demographics and economics. *Some of the kids appear confused* Taylor: (CONF) These are our leaders? *pause* Seriously? Jonathan: OK, now that that's out of the way, it's time to head to town! See those wagons? You guys will be pulling them to Bonanza City, which is a couple of miles down the road. You guys should get going, because it's gonna be a loooong trek. *The kids head over to the wagons, groaning* Task: Pull the wagons to town! Interact along the way... Wagon Pulling Jared: This is really sucky. *begins to try dragging a wagon* Blaine: Here, let me help. Taylor: This is gonna be soooo hard! Nagito: ...I'm not sure why I decided to help you kids...I'm not even a kid...I cheated the system, as Chiaki would say...well, I suppose I could spread the hope... Jared: (CONF) That guy is... Odd... (END CONF) Come help me! Nagito: Help? You seem like a rather boring, generic person...but, if you need my hope, I'll spread it. How would you like your hope? Scrambled, boiled- well, what am I saying? Those are types of eggs, not hope...I don't know why I'm thinking of eggs. Though, I do have to HAND it to you...*looks at bandaged hand* Actually, nevermind...how would you like me to help you? Jared: What does THAT mean? Corey: *sees Taylor having trouble.* Do you want any help? Taylor: Eyah... Can you pull it for a little while? I'm tired... Sugou: Why am I here? Blaine: I don't know... You kinda look like a loser anyways. Leave if you want! *fist bumps Greg* Michael: I will help. If any one needs me to help I will. Jared: Come... Help... Me! Voice: Hey, guys! I see Bonanza! It's only a mile away! (The kids cheer, reinvigorated by the sight) Corey: Yes! Good job :). Taylor: Keep pulling! If you don't like it, deal with it! *to Corey* Thanks for the help! I'm Taylor, a child model. Jared: Bonanza!!! Blaine: (CONF) That kid is really annoying! Corey: *to Taylor* Your welcome, and is your name Taylor Ditret? Taylor: *confused* No... It's Taylor Ann DuPriest... Why? Corey: Oh because my parents know a model your age names Taylor Ditret so I was just wondering also if your watching mom, I am on tv! :D. Taylor: Oh, yeah! I know her! She's my modeling friend. We've known each other forever. How do you know her? Corey: She was in a magazine. Taylor: Oh, cool! She's really awesome, but I always seem to get more cheers at Pageants... Must be prettier. Corey: I don't think so. Taylor: *indignant* What did you just say? What's that supposed to mean? Corey: I mean that you are both pretty I just think you might be a little pretty as well :). Taylor: Oh... Of course I'm pretty. But you think I'm better... Right? Corey: Yeah, your both good though :). Taylor: Aw, thanks. :) (CONF) He's nice, but I'm not sure if he TRULY values my beauty. (END CONF) Ugh, are we almost there? Sweat makes my face puffy. Corey: I am sweating so much :I *pushing wagon*. Taylor: Well, your beauty isn't at risk, is it? Can I take a little break? (Bonanza is about a quarter mile away. Kids are beginning to look as if they are ready to drop) Corey: I am going to drop in 1/4 of a mile. Taylor: Good, 'cause we are exactly 1/4 of a mile away! Jared: Ugh, I'm tirrrred. Taylor: DEAL WITH IT! *to Corey* You were saying? *smiles* (Amid cheers from the townspeople, the wagons finally pull into Bonanza City. Some kids slump down, while others jump around, ecstatic to have finally reached the city.) Task: Unload the wagons. It should take about twenty lines to take stuff out and put it in its proper place, with some good interaction. Blaine: *grabs a bag of sleeping bags* Where do we sleep? (1) Jared: *points as he grabs another* Probably over there! (2) Taylor: *grabs a small bag and brings it into the kitchen* This is so strenuous! (3) Greg: *grabs bags* Come on. (4) Blaine: *grabs another and catches up with Greg* Hey, man! (5) Taylor: *grabs another small bag* Come on, Corey! (6) Jared: *grabs a bag bigger than him and stumbles around, bumping into two poles before falling into one of the bunkhouses* (7) Corey: How long do we pull? (8) Nagito: ... Jared: *does this again* (9) (20 lines) Taylor: *files nails while bringing in apples* (10) Blaine: *pushes bag up and down like he's lifting weights* (11) Corey: *keeps going* (12) Jared: *continues stumbling around (13) Taylor: *files nails* (14) Blaine: *carries* (15) Sugou: *carries and cries* (16) Corey: *almost trips* (17) Shou Tucker: *while carrying; gently* Hello kids, I'm Shou Tucker. I had to do some lying to get myself in here...but Nina would have wanted this. I'm not sure how I passed off for a 15 year old so easily though, it concerns me... (18) Corey: *falls and quickly gets up* (19) we are so close :D. Shou Tucker: Are we now? Hm. Very curious. Say, would any of you kids like to help me with...an experiment? Also, would any of you happen to have a dog to merge you together with? *carries* (20) Corey: An experiment? Not creepy at all that a 40 year old man is asking us that question at a show called "kid nation". Shou Tucker: An experiment. Well, you see I'm the Bio-Life Alchemist. I was just simply asking for you to volunteer yourself to be merged with some sort of animal to make a chimera. In the process, you lose your identity, mind, and soul, but, it's for the greater good, you see. Corey: Fine, I will. Jonathan: Whoa, whoa whoa. No merging people with animals or whatever. Anyways, it's time for dinner. (Tonight it will be made for you, but in the future, you will make it.) Day One (Night has fallen. Everyone has eaten, and the Town Council has to make a decision: Hold their first meeting now, or wait until tomorrow? Holding it now would cement their power, but the kids are tired now.) Nagito: Hmm...let's do it now? We can spend tomorrow spreading hope! Sugou: Today. Laurel: Today. (Once you get more than half the votes, you may begin the meeting. But until Laurel or Corey responds, the other non-council members can hang out in the Dining Room. Nagito and Sugou can talk amongst themselves.) Corey: Today. Dining Room (There are many tables where kids are sitting and eating. It is loud, like a school lunchroom might be.) Jared: *goes next to Greg and Blaine* Hey, guys. Blaine: Go away. The big kids are talking. Taylor: Hmm... (CONF) Corey's nice and all, but I deserve to be on the Town Council, not him. Corey: Do I vote someone to be council? Taylor: No you guys are supposed to be voting for whether or not to have the meeting tonight or not, silly! '(The Town Council members return and get up on the stage) Jared: Really?!? A meeting... Tonight??? Corey: Wait, I am a council member :D. '(Council members should lead the meeting. You can talk about anything regarding food, shelter, etc.) Category:ProjectRenaissance